Girl Fight 0x
by blissful DREAMER 0x
Summary: Here's another story about Sam, Dean, and Taylor, but also Jo, Ellen, and Ash! In this story Taylor and Jo have a little competition that isn't always so friendly over Dean, and when Jo finds out a secret of Sam's will she tell or keep it a secret? Read!
1. Visiting Some Old Friends

Sam tried to focus on looking through the local newspapers for any possible leads for a hunt, but it was pretty difficult considering he had to listen to Taylor's constant giggling outside of his door. He was sitting in the bedroom in their current hotel room while Dean and Taylor were on the couch "watching TV." Sam doubted they were really watching, and was getting tired of the distractions. He finally decided he was going to say something, pushed the newspapers in a circle around him on the bed, and got up to walk over to the door. He opened it slowly giving Taylor and Dean time to see he was coming out of the room, and to stop whatever they were previously doing.

When Sam looked out of the bedroom door he saw Taylor scramble away from Dean, fix her partially messed up hair, and laugh loudly as if the actor on TV had just said the funniest thing in the world. Dean joined in, shooting stares over at Sam, probably to see if he was buying it. Sam shot him a skeptical look, and Dean nudged Taylor, letting her know that she could stop now.

"So, did you find anything out of the ordinary in the local newspapers?" Dean asked awkwardly a few seconds later, running a hand through his short hair.

"Not really," Sam admitted, walking over to the small kitchen area to get some water.

"Man, this town is boring," Dean mumbled, and Sam nodded, agreeing.

"You know what I was thinking though?" Sam asked, and Dean turned towards him, showing him that he was listening. "Maybe we could drive to the Roadhouse, and see if Ash has heard about anything." (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All of these stories are set before All Hell Breaks Loose so the demon is still alive, the Roadhouse is still standing, Ash is alive, and Dean never made the deal for Sam.) **Dean shrugged, thinking over the idea.

"What's the Roadhouse?" Taylor asked curiously, turning around to look at Sam.

"Oh, it's this bar that lots of hunters go to, and we're friends with the people who run it," Sam informed her, and Taylor nodded.

"At first glance Ash looks like a complete redneck, but he's really geekier than Sam over there," Dean told her, gesturing to Sam who shot him a glare as Taylor laughed through her nose.

"Well, are we going to go there then?" Taylor asked, and Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before nodding. Dean got up off of the couch and started walking with Sam over to the bedroom. Dean was staying on the pull-out couch again, but he had his stuff in a duffel bag besides Sam's stuff. Taylor followed the boys into the bedroom, and they all spent 10 minutes gathering all of their things.

Within a half an hour, Sam, Dean, and Taylor had their things packed in the Impala, and had checked out of the motel. They all climbed inside of Dean's car, and were on the road within minutes.

"So, do you think I'll get along with these Roadhouse people?" Taylor asked with interest, leaning towards the front on her elbows to see Dean's and Sam's faces when she asked the question.

"Well, you've been on your share of hunting so I'm sure you'll fit right in," Dean assured her with a playful grin, and Taylor slapped his arm lightly with a laugh.

"So, does this Ash guy run the entire bar?" Taylor asked them.

"Not exactly," Sam told her with a grin at Dean. They both held in a laugh as they imagined Ash running the Roadhouse. "Ellen runs the Roadhouse, and her daughter, Jo, helps waitress, and Ash just kind of hangs around there on his laptop." Taylor nodded as she listened just as a thought hit Sam and he froze.

_Jo._ How awkward would that be? Everyone could see that Jo had some feelings for Dean, and Sam knew she had no clue about Taylor. He pictured her face when she saw the two of them together and immediately regretted suggesting going to the Roadhouse. It wasn't that far away from where they had been so it wasn't like it was going to be a day's worth of driving, but Sam still felt bad about not at least giving Jo some kind of warning Dean had a girlfriend; a _serious_ one. But he knew if he tried calling her and explaining the situation to her she'd just say she didn't care, and she'd be fine. He'd seen Jo put on that tough-girl act and he could see right through it.

Sam shook the thoughts out of head, deciding to worry about them later. Right now he needed to enjoy the drive until things got crazy when Jo and Taylor met. Taylor had no clue how Jo was, and he knew she'd be in for a rude awakening. Sam just decided to sleep on the way to the Roadhouse, seeing as he probably wouldn't get much at the Roadhouse when Jo and Taylor started going at it.

"Dude," Sam heard a voice saying awhile later, and stared to slowly open his eyes. He saw Dean leaning over him and bright light immediately hit his eyes. He realized they had to be at the Roadhouse, and Dean was probably trying to tell him to wake up and get out of the car. Sam groggily sat up, wiping one eye, and got out of the car. Dean shut the car door behind him and the three of them started walking through the small familiar parking lot to the Roadhouse.

Sam followed behind Dean and Taylor as they walked through the door of the Roadhouse. Luckily people hardly noticed they had arrived so they quietly sat themselves at the bar. Within seconds they saw Ellen come out from the back room, and her eyes widened when she saw Dean and Sam. She walked over to them, shaking her head.

"And what are you two doing here?" Ellen asked with the familiar edge to her voice, as usual.

"It's great to see you, too," Dean said sarcastically, acting like he was hurt that she was acting like this to them. Ellen shot him a smirk, and Sam knew that since things hadn't ended so well at their last visit he didn't really expect Ellen and Jo to be running up to hug them and say how glad they were to see them.

"Who do you have with you?" Ellen asked curiously after a few awkward moments of silence, looking right at Taylor.

"This is Taylor Monroe," Dean introduced, slipping an arm around her shoulder as Taylor gave a small blush. "She's my girlfriend." Ellen's eyes widened at those words, and she kept darting her eyes from Dean to Taylor, obviously shocked that Dean had a relationship with a woman that lasted more than one night.

"Did you say your last name was Monroe?" Ellen asked a few moments later, deciding not to ask how Dean had found a girlfriend. Taylor nodded with a smile at Ellen.

"Yeah, I know your parents. They've been in here a few times after a hunt. They usually seem pretty wiped out, but don't stay and drink much because they mentioned having to go back home to you," Ellen informed her, and Taylor smiled politely.

"Ellen, is Ash here? We wanted to ask him something," Sam asked, and Ellen's eyes shifted from Taylor to Sam.

"Actually, he's a little busy right now, but he should be done with what he's doing soon," Ellen told them, and Sam nodded, understanding.

"And where's . . ." Sam started but was cut off by the familiar voice of the person he was just about to ask about.

"Mom, a hunter over in the corner says he needs to talk to you about something," Jo said, breezing in from the back room of the Roadhouse, and stopped suddenly seeing Sam and Dean. Her eyes immediately landed on Dean's arm around Taylor, and Sam saw the hurt and confusion for a second before she shook it off, and changed her expression rather to being shocked.

"Sam, Dean, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, not quite as edgy as her mother but still not happily. Ellen excused herself, and walked to the corner to talk to the hunter. Jo kept her eyes on Sam, and he knew she was just avoiding looking at Dean and Taylor. Sam thought she probably guessed she was just a girl he'd just met at the bar, but boy was _she _wrong.

"We decided to stop by and see everyone again," Dean told her, and she finally looked at him. She still looked a little sad, but not enough for oblivious Dean to notice. Sam knew that Dean was about to say they just wanted to see Ash, but was obviously trying to get back on Jo and Ellen's good side.

"Well, Ash isn't taking any visitors right now," Jo informed him, with a small edge to her voice that only Sam seemed to notice.

"We know," Dean told her. "That's why we'll have to just settle for talking to you." Jo shot him a very-funny look, and Dean grinned. Taylor just sat under the weight of his arm around her neck awkwardly, seeing as she wasn't being introduced.

"So, who's your friend?" Jo finally asked, making eye contact with Taylor. Sam could tell she was trying not to glare. Dean looked over beside him at Taylor as if remembering she was there and grinned proudly.

"Oh, this is Taylor, my girlfriend," Dean told her with a grin at Taylor and she grinned back at him. Jo looked like she wanted to crush the glass she was holding, but obviously thought better of it and controlled her jealousy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Jo said through clenched teeth, reaching out her hand to shake Taylor's. "I'm Jo." Taylor and Jo exchanged fake smiles, shaking hands. Sam saw that they were both using strong grips, and obviously saw the competition between them. They stayed shaking hands for awhile, looking into the other's eyes, daring them to let go first.

_Well, let the games begin, _Sam thought to himself.


	2. Awkward Conversations

"Taylor," Sam started, breaking the awkward silence between the 4 of them as they watched Taylor and Jo continue to try and intimidate each other. "Why don't I give you a little tour of the Roadhouse?" Taylor broke her stare away from Jo, and turned to look at Sam.

"Okay," Taylor agreed casually, letting go of Jo's firm grip, as Jo smiled triumphantly, and following Sam as he led her away from her competition. He thought that Jo and Dean might need to talk a little.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Jo asked once Taylor and Sam were out of ear shot. Dean looked away from the direction Taylor had just headed in, and looked at Jo.

"Around 3 months," Dean estimated, and Jo nodded slowly, trying her best not to have an awkward conversation. She finally had a chance to talk alone with Dean, and she hadn't seen or talked to him since Sam had almost killed her while being possessed.

"So Jo," Dean started after an awkward moment of silence. Jo quickly turned her attention to him, happy that he had said something since she couldn't think of any non-weird thing to say, which was weird since she was constantly talking to guys around the bar. "I wanted to say sorry for how things ended one of the last time we saw each other. I had no idea my dad had anything to do with your father's death." Jo saw the sincerity and honesty in his eyes, something that wasn't usually there, and believed him. She quickly cleared her throat, not much of a big fan of chick-flick moments either.

"And what about when Sam was possessed? You hardly gave me any information about that," Jo reminded him, and he nodded guiltily as if to say, "I know."

"It was just something that we needed to deal with as a family," Dean told her, thinking that would be the best response, not about to mention Bobby had been partially involved. But he could tell by the skeptical look in her eyes that she was smart enough to figure that out.

"Then why was Bobby involved?" Jo asked curiously, shooting him a suspicious look. Dean sighed silently seeing it was too busy to slide by that one.

"He just helped with the exorcism," Dean assured her, though Jo still looked suspicious, so he continued. "Sam went to his house when he was possessed so we just kept him there."

"And how's your shoulder been since then?" Jo asked a few moments later sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, it was fine until a few days ago," Dean informed her, and Jo shot him a confused look. "I was on a hunt with Taylor and Dean a few days ago, and the spirit we were hunting kind of threw me into a grave, since we were at a cemetery, and hurt my shoulder." Jo's eyes widened and her mouth opened, and Dean stopped her, knowing what she was going to say. "But it's fine, don't worry." Dean was relieved that Jo didn't say anything else about it for the rest of their conversation.

_Meanwhile . . ._

"So, how did you and Dean meet Jo exactly?" Taylor asked with genuine interest as she and Sam walked through the basement level of the Roadhouse.

"Well, we came here to see Ellen since she used to be a friend of our dad's, and they ended up helping us with a lot," Sam explained to her, and Taylor nodded as she listened.

"And was there ever anything going on between Jo and Dean?" Taylor asked uneasily, looking over at Sam with a look hoping that there wasn't. Sam laughed after what she said, and Taylor felt relief wash over her.

"No way," Sam assured her, and Taylor immediately turned away from Sam with a grin. "They're just friends. Things are probably a little awkward between Jo and I right now, though, so she probably won't want ever want to be somewhere alone with me again." Sam's eyes widened, not believing he was talking about this to Taylor, and he felt Taylor's confused stare behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked, sounding utterly confused, and Sam turned around to face her, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Awhile ago, I was possessed by this demon, and ended up putting Jo and Dean's lives in danger. I don't know if Jo will ever be able to look at me the same after that," Sam told her, expecting Taylor to be afraid of him now too. But instead of fear in Taylor's eyes, Sam saw understanding and compassion.

"Well, Jo can't seriously judge you on that," Taylor told him, trying her best to be optimistic for Sam's benefit since he looked sad and guilty. "You were possessed. You had no control over what you did."

"Even though that's true it still feels like Jo's afraid of me whenever we're around each other now," Sam confessed, and Taylor placed a comforting hand on his arm. Sam felt a shiver go up that arm, and looked right into Taylor's eyes.

"Sam, I know that must have been super hard, so if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Taylor told him with a sweet smile, and Sam grinned back.

He realized why Dean liked Taylor so much. She was a great person to talk to, (not that Dean was really one to share his feelings), was really funny, and could bring positive-ness into _any _situation. Sam shook the thoughts out of his head, and looked away from Taylor. He _needed_ to stop thinking these things about his brother's girlfriend. He'd never felt this way about any of the other women Dean had been with, considering he probably didn't even know half of them, and none of them really seemed like the listening, caring type. Sam suddenly thought of what Jo and Dean must be doing upstairs in the bar. He knew they were probably having an awkward conversation.

"So," Dean started, dragging out the word. This had to be one of the most awkward conversations of his life, and he wished more than anything he was with Sam and Taylor. He wondered where they were or what they were doing, but shook the suspicious thoughts from his head. Sam was his brother and he knew _never_ to mess with a brother's girl.

"How has Sam been since . . ." Jo asked, trailing off, obviously not wanting to say it. Dean knew she was talking about the time where Sam had been possessed, and thought for a few seconds before responding.

"He's been okay," Dean decided was a good enough response. He wasn't about to bare his soul to Jo Harvelle anyway.

"And by the way," Jo started, and Dean turned to look at her, seeing that she was grinning in an I-told-you-so way. "You never did call me." Dean shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Before you left, you said you'd call me later, and you never did," Jo told him, and she suddenly wondered if she thought she was being a little too clingy. Maybe she should have acted like she hadn't noticed? She decided to wait for Dean's response.

"Well, consider this to be later, and I visited instead of called," Dean said with a grin, and she hit his arm playfully with a smile as they both laughed a little.

"Well, I should probably go see what Taylor and Sam are up to," Dean told Jo a few moments later, getting off of the stool he was sitting on.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you around then," Jo said casually, and Dean shot her a nod before walking away from the bar to go find his brother and girlfriend. Jo thought about adding, "And it was nice talking to you," but thought better of it. Instead she watched the guy she liked walk off to find a girl he probably like a hell of a lot more than her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to leave with kind of a sad ending. I know all of you may not think that Jo likes Dean, but I kind of saw something there in a few episodes, and this is just what I think. I unfortunately have to go back to school tomorrow since my small break is over so the updating might be coming a little later than usual. Reviews make me update faster so review on what you think!**


	3. Need Some Air

Dean walked through the bar away from the awkward conversation he'd just been having with Jo. He'd been searching for a way to get away, and once he realized that Sam and Taylor were still touring the bar he'd decided he'd go and join them. They were probably having a lot more fun then he'd just been.

He looked around the entire bar and the several rooms in the back that only staff was supposed to be allowed in. He was getting frustrated, wondering where they could possibly be when he got his answer. He heard a loud familiar laughing coming from the basement level. He fast-walked to the stairs and descended down them as Sam and Taylor continued to laugh. He looked around, wondering what was so funny, but the second they saw him at the bottom of the stairs they stopped laughing.

"Hey," Taylor said finally with a grin, walking over to where Dean stood. Sam and she still had smiles on their faces from whatever they'd been laughing about. She slid an arm around his waist and he immediately put his arm around her. Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, looking around awkwardly.

"So, how was your conversation with Jo?" Sam asked curiously with a playful smile. Taylor looked at him with interest, probably wondering the same thing.

"Dull," Dean admitted, and Sam laughed a little while Taylor smiled, probably happy to hear her and Sam had had more fun in the basement level than he and Jo did.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go grab a drink," Taylor said a few moments later, gesturing her thumb upstairs. She shot a smirk at Dean before walking out from under the weight of his arm, and up the stairs. Dean had just been having a drink with Jo so he decided he'd stay downstairs for awhile with Sam.

"So what did you guys really talk about up there?" Sam asked curiously with a grin, and Dean looked around the room for somewhere to sit before answering.

"Not that much," Dean informed him. "She asked if things were okay after the last time we saw each other." Dean looked over at Sam who had stiffened at the mention of that memory.

"And what did you tell her?" Sam asked nervously, putting his hands in the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

"Just that it was family business," Dean told him, and hoped he wouldn't mention they'd been with Bobby. Luckily he dropped the subject, probably not wanting to ever mention that time again, and Dean was grateful.

"And what did you and Taylor do down here while I was gone?" Dean asked curiously, eager to change the subject.

"We just talked for a little about random stuff," Sam admitted, and Dean nodded, glad that he hadn't really missed much.

"I wonder why she and Jo don't get along though," Dean wondered aloud and Sam shot him a look, but Dean wasn't looking at him. "Not that Jo gets along with many people, but . . ." Dean added, trailing off.

"You seriously don't know why they don't like each other?" Sam asked, obviously dumbfounded his brother hadn't sensed the jealousy between them over Dean. He shot Sam a confused look like he had no clue so Sam sighed, continuing. "Jo likes you, Dean."

Dean stood there for a minute, eyes widening at what Sam had just told him. He turned towards the wall to his left and stood there, repeating those words over and over in his head. _"Jo likes you, Dean." _He'd assumed she'd found him attractive like every other girl they met on hunts, but just hearing she liked him made it so much more official. He now realized why their conversations had been so awkward. She didn't know what to say around him because she liked him.

"And you know this, why?" Dean asked after gathering his composure, turning around to give his brother his signature skeptical look.

"I think everyone but you knows," Sam admitted with a smile, finding this situation a little humorous that his brother was the only one that didn't see the way Jo's face lit up whenever Dean walked into a room. Dean looked around the room again as if trying to find the reason why Jo liked him in the walls of the basement of the Roadhouse. Dean knew that things would be even more awkward than before between them now.

"I need some air," Dean said flatly, taking off up the stairs to leave Sam standing alone in the basement. He took the steps two at a time, still totally confused, and not believing what Sam had told him. He walked back into the bar and scanned the room. He saw Jo's face light up when she saw him, and he stopped himself from sighing aloud. _Crap, Sammy was right. _

He looked away from Jo and saw Taylor sitting at a small table laughing with a few guys. They looked like hunters; one looked around Dean's age while the other looked around Sam's. They couldn't keep their eyes off of Taylor, and Dean stopped himself from walking over and jealously asking them to get away from his girlfriend. He started to walk towards the door when he heard someone cal his name.

"Dean," the voice called out again, and finally he decided to turn around. Taylor stood there, panting a little from running across the bar to catch him. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously, and Dean saw the guys she'd just been talking with staring at her with envious looks at Dean.

"I just need some air," Dean assured her, gave her one last look, before turning around and departing from the bar leaving a confused and concerned Taylor.

Dean walked across the parking lot in long strides, hoping no one had followed him out there. He scanned the small parking lot of classic cars similar, but not even close in his opinion to his Impala. He quickly found his car, and walked over, taking his keys out of the pocket of his jeans. He was just about to open his car when he heard a crash coming from the side of the Roadhouse. He scanned the building with his eyes, finding it hard since it was pretty dark out by now. He decided to go check it out and walked over to the side of the Roadhouse.

There was an eerie silence as he carefully and quietly walked around the side of the building. He constantly looked to see if someone or something was following him, about to sneak up and attack him. He wondered if he'd just imagined the crash and stopped in his tracks. But then he heard it again, and he knew he just wasn't imagining things. He knew it wasn't coming from the bar since it echoed out in the night air, and he only heard loud talking and laughter coming from the Roadhouse.

Dean was really confused now, wondering where the noise was coming from. He was now at the back of the Roadhouse, and looked around. The ground was covered in gravel and there were a few dumpsters. Nothing special, and certainly nothing supernatural. He assumed it was just some animal picking through the garbage, and turned to leave when he felt something crash over his head. Before he could do anything about it he fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.


	4. Deja Vu

Sam walked up the stairs of the basement after about a half an hour of thinking. He walked into the noisy bar, and scanned the room with his eyes. He immediately saw Taylor with two other guys that looked his and Dean's age who looked like hunters. Sam felt his fist clench and instantly reminded himself he shouldn't be getting mad. She was Dean's girlfriend after all.

He walked over to the bar where Jo was serving a tall man sitting at the bar. Sam took a seat besides him, and Jo looked at him and then away. Sam sighed. This was exactly what he expected from Jo after what had happened the last time they saw each other, but it still hurt to get treated like a freak.

"Jo," Sam started, and Jo looked at him for a few seconds curiously, but then returned to the drink she was making for another customer. Sam decided to continue and hope she was listening. "Have you seen Dean?" Jo immediately stared at him when he mentioned Dean.

"I haven't seen him for a half an hour," she told him honestly. "He left around then."

"Do you know where he went?" Sam asked, hoping she knew.

"I just saw him leave," Jo told him. "He did talk to his girlfriend over there before he left though." Jo gestured her thumb bitterly towards Taylor at the table with now around 4 guys all laughing, probably exchanging funny memories. "Some girlfriend, flirting with every guy she sees," Sam heard Jo mumble to herself but acted like he hadn't heard.

Sam got up off the stool he'd been sitting on, and made his way towards Taylor. He noticed one of the men was in the middle of a story and they glared at him when he approached the table, but Taylor signaled with her index finger she'd only be a second, and departed. They walked outside of the bar onto the front porch.

"Taylor, have you seen Dean?" Sam asked, now starting to get worried. Dean _did_ say he needed air, but that usually meant he'd go outside for a few minutes then come back in. If he was going anywhere for a long period of time he'd have said something.

"He told me he needed some air around a half an hour ago, and then left," Taylor told him, and Sam looked out at the parking lot in thought. His eyes immediately landed on the empty parking space where his brother's beloved car was supposed to be, and he shook his head.

"He probably went out for a drive," Sam decided, and Taylor nodded along, agreeing.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Taylor asked curiously, wrapping her arms around herself since it was a little chilly outside.

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "He probably just needs to think." Taylor looked a little confused, but luckily didn't ask anymore questions. Sam didn't want to have to admit he'd told Dean that Jo liked him. That would just make things awkward, and if Taylor knew for sure, Sam knew she'd be pissed.

Sam and Taylor stood outside talking for a few minutes before heading back inside. Taylor brought Sam over to the table where the men she'd been talking with sat. Some of them scowled enviously at Sam, but Taylor told them Sam was her friend, and to "give him a break." Sam sat with them listening to stories, actually enjoying himself. Taylor and him laughed along with the men during the stories, and Sam couldn't remember when he'd last had this much fun with a girl.

Dean groggily began to stir, and he groaned quietly as a pain pierced his head. He suddenly remembered the pain of being knocked out with whatever that had been, and his eyes shot open. He looked around his surroundings, and he began to panic realizing where he was. He looked around the dark tunnels, and heard the dripping of water every few seconds. He looked up and sure enough there was a hole used to climb down into the sewers.

He started to move around but realized at once that his hands were tied to the pole he was leaning up against. He saw with disgust the familiar pieces of flesh scattered across the floor, and looked away before he barfed. He was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, and couldn't believe this was happening to him again. He hated being trapped inside the sewers while some freak that looked like him went off and attacked people he knew, and sometimes cared about. His blood ran cold when he realized something. _Taylor._

Right when Dean was about to start his panicked and horrified thoughts of what this shapeshifter might do to Taylor, he heard footsteps. He wondered if he should pretend he was asleep, but decided not to. He looked around for the source of the noise, and sure enough a familiar face walked in front him with a menacing smile: his own face.

"Well, this can't be fun," the shifter said with a grin, and Dean shot it a glare. It walked around him as it talked. "A shapeshifter using your body once, but now twice? Ouch, that's gotta hurt." The shifter pretended to wince and then let out a laugh. Dean just kept glaring, not about to talk to this _thing_.

"I wonder how you're going to explain this one to the cops," the shifter wondered aloud, starting to pace around Dean. "Once you were caught about to murder, then in a bank with hostages, being caught at a museum and sent to jail, and now this?" The shapeshifter shook Dean's familiar head sympathetically.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean managed to say through clenched teeth, glaring at the shifter that looked exactly like himself in front of him. The shifter smiled evilly at him.

"Because out of everyone in that bar, you were the one that seemed to have the most issues," the shifter explained, but then paused with realization, looking at Dean. "Well, except for your brother, that is. But I found the whole situation humorous. You have two girls who are crazy about you, and you can't handle it."

"I can handle it fine," Dean snapped with a glare. "I just needed to think for a minute, but it's a little hard to think when you're being beaten unconscious." The shifter laughed while Dean just glared, not about to give the shifter the satisfaction.

"And which one do you choose Dean?" The shifter asked curiously, kneeling down in front of Dean with a grin. "You know I'm going to have to have a little fun with both of them." Dean's eyes widened for a second, but he stopped himself from panicking. He just kept praying Taylor, Jo or Sam would realize it wasn't him before anything got out of hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean repeated with a glare.

"Do you know what it feels like to see someone you love go after someone else you love and leave you?" The shifter asked angrily, looking away from Dean, who shot the creature a confused look. "My girlfriend, who I really loved, went after my best friend just because I might have been a little rough with her. You don't know how it feels to walk in when someone you love more than anything is with someone you thought was your friend, but is nothing more than a traitor." The shifter grew angrier by the second. He now turned around and grinned deviously at Dean.

"And I'm gonna show you what that feels like," the shifter informed him, and Dean listened intently. "Now, I'm gonna go mess around with these girl's hearts, and see how long it takes before that girl of yours walks away, and doesn't look back."

Dean's eyes widened when he realized what the shapeshifter was talking about. He was going to do something to Taylor to make her leave, and Dean knew it. He struggled with the ropes binding him, hoping for once they'd just slip free, but no luck. The shifter just grinned and cackled in a laugh that didn't sound like Dean's. And all Dean could do was watch painfully as the shifter wearing_ his_ clothes, wearing _his_ face, and about to drive _his_ car left to go after his girlfriend and Jo.


	5. What's Wrong With You?

Even through the noise of the Roadhouse, Sam heard the familiar roar of the Impala's engine, and immediately jumped up. The people at the table he'd been sitting with stopped talking, and shot him curious looks; Taylor looking the most confused. "I'll be right back," he assured them, looking directly at Taylor. They nodded and went back to talking as Sam walked through the Roadhouse, out the door, and out on the porch to find out where his brother had been for the past 2 and a half hours. Even Sam knew it didn't take Dean that long to think.

Sam saw the lights on the Impala go out, and Dean got out and shut the door the door behind him. He walked a little unlike himself to the Roadhouse, barely glancing at Sam. He shot him a confused look, and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean looked a little startled, but when he realized it was Sam he relaxed.

"So, where were you?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as if he'd been waiting for him.

"I just went out for a little drive," Dean told him casually after thinking of a suitable answer for a few seconds. Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"You were out for two and a half hours, Dean," Sam reminded him, and Dean shrugged with nonchalance.

"Well being around Ellen was stressing me out so I needed to think, okay? Now chill before you give yourself a worry line," Dean said with a small edge to his voice, and Sam hit his arm with a smile as they both walked back inside the Roadhouse.

"So, what have you been doing since I've been gone?" Dean asked curiously as he scanned the Roadhouse for what Sam guessed to be Taylor.

"I was talking with those guys Taylor was with," Sam informed them. "Some of them had pretty interesting hunting stories."

"Sounds intriguing," Dean said sarcastically, and began to walk over to where Taylor sat laughing with the guys. Sam followed behind, adding an eye roll to Dean's lack of care.

When Dean arrived at the table the hunters grew silent and glared at him, as if asking what he was doing standing over them. Taylor smiled when she saw him, and got up out of her chair.

"Dean!" She exclaimed as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Where have you been?"

"Just went out for a drive," he told her with a grin. Sam wondered if he was being too paranoid since Taylor never questioned why he'd been out for 2 and a half hours.

"Let me give you a tour of the Roadhouse," Dean suggested to Taylor, and both Sam and Taylor shot him confused looks.

"Sam already gave me a tour, Dean," Taylor reminded him. Dean gave her a look, and her mouth formed into an O in realization.

"Guys, I gotta go," Taylor turned around, telling the guys she'd been talking with. A few of them sighed sadly, but most just said it was fine and they'd talk later. Taylor gave them all a small wave, before grabbing Dean's hand and following him. Sam watched them leave, and awkwardly looked around unsure of what to do now. He decided he'd check his e-mails to see how his Stanford friends were. He gave a small wave to the guys who didn't look as sad to see him leave as they had been with Taylor.

Sam walked out the front door of the Roadhouse, and across the parking lot to the Impala. He forgot that Dean had the keys, and didn't feel like interrupting whatever he was doing with Taylor so he picked the lock of the car, and opened the door with ease.

He started rummaging around for his laptop, and his eyes widened in confusion when he didn't see Dean's duffle bag that contained his spare clothes. He didn't remember him bringing it inside when they'd gotten there, but decided to worry about it later. But then he realized something.

Dean hadn't been wearing the same clothes as he had been before. Sam had no clue why Dean would change his clothes if he was just taking a drive, and was starting to become paranoid again. He couldn't figure out why his brother would be acting so strange, but then it hit him.

Taylor giggled a little in anticipation as she followed behind Dean down the upstairs hallways of the Roadhouse. She was still wondering why Dean had been out on his "drive" for so long, but decided not to worry about. He probably just needed to think, and she understood. She was constantly going out to eat alone so she could think some things over.

Dean stopped at one of the doors, and knocked lightly to see if anyone was inside. When no one answered he barged inside, pulling Taylor in as well. Before she could even stop to look at her new surroundings, Dean pressed his lips against hers, startling her. They were kissing for around 30 seconds when Dean stopped, and grinned at her. Taylor was now standing against the wall with Dean right in front of her.

"Dean, where were you . . ." Taylor started to ask curiously when she felt a smack across her face. She gasped, not believing what had just happened and looked at Dean in with confusion and hurt.

"Just stop talking," Dean told her, and started to kiss her again, but she pushed him away, feeling close to tears.

"What is wrong with you?" Taylor snapped, trying not to let the tears of shock and hurt spill down her face. She started to walk away from the wall when she felt Dean grab her arm.

"Can't a guy just have some fun?" Dean asked with a mischievous smile, and Taylor just stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was acting like this. It was almost as if he was a different person.

"I don't think Jo would have pushed me away if I kissed her," Dean said, and Taylor's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"I can't believe you're saying this," Taylor said with a glare, and a shake of her head in sympathy. She walked towards the door, trying to leave so she could get away from the guy she thought had been her boyfriend, and was now acting completely unlike himself.

Before she could do so, however, she heard Dean's voice and turned around. "Well, believe it babe," Dean said with an evil smile, picking up a lamp that was sitting on the top of a nearby dresser, and hit Taylor over the head with it in one swift motion. The last thing Taylor saw before losing consciousness was a flash in Dean's green eyes, and she instantly realized what she was dealing with.


	6. Not Really That Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since I've been updated, but things have been super busy for me. I hope no one has given up on this story cuz I'll make sure to finish it. Hope this satisfies you & reviews are what keep me going : )**

Dean sat in the local sewers, not believing he had gotten himself in this mess again. Why did he have to check behind the Roadhouse? The shapeshifter was probably just luring him back there so he could attack him from behind. _Coward, _Dean thought to himself bitterly.

It had been about 45 minutes since he'd last seen the shifter, and he couldn't stop worrying about what it could be doing to anyone he cared about as he sat helplessly, tied to a pole, and sitting on a cold, disgusting sewer floor. He didn't know how far away he was from the Roadhouse but guessed at least 15 minutes.

He suddenly wondered if the shifter had taken his cell phone. If it was smart it would have done that first thing. Dean fished around with his tied hands, trying to reach the pocket on the back of his jeans. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally managed to get one of his hands inside the pocket which usually contained his cell phone. His face lit up, and he sighed in relief when he felt the familiar exterior of his cell phone. After 5 minutes of frustrating tries at slipping it out of his pocket into his hands he finally managed to.

He felt around, trying to dial Sam's cell phone without actually seeing the numbers. Using only his memory, he luckily got the number right and heard dialing on his 7th attempt. He shouted in triumph, and thought about what he should do now. He decided to toss the cell phone to his left, seeing as he couldn't really just grab it out of his hands. It luckily landed right around where his foot was. He moved his foot towards the phone and after a few failed attempts managed to press speaker phone with his foot and get it close enough so he could talk into it. After a few more dials, he sighed in overwhelming relief when he heard his brother's familiar voice.

"Hello?" Sam asked cautiously, probably wondering who would be calling him now.

"Sammy!?" Dean asked happily, and heard Sam sigh with relief on the other line.

"Dean, where are you? You were gone for hours, and I knew that couldn't have been you when you came back. You really weren't acting like yourself, and . . ." Sam rambled on, but Dean cleared his throat, stopping him.

"Look, I was going out for a drive, but before I could get in my car I heard this loud crash around the back of the Roadhouse. I checked it out, and turns out the fricken thing hit me over the head with something from behind," Dean explained, as Sam listened intently.

"Where are you now?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the local sewers. It tied me up, and then left," Dean told Sam, and he nodded to himself, knowing his assumption had been right about where Dean was.

"Does he have my car?" Dean asked, trying not to sound as furious as he was at the thought of a shapeshifter driving his car. Again.

"Yep," Sam said, and Dean felt his fists clench, but took a deep breath, trying to calm himself done. At least he hadn't wrecked it or anything.

"When did you last see the shifter?" Dean asked his brother, trying his best to stay calm during this unfortunate situation he'd been put into again.

"Well, last time I saw it . . ." Sam started casually, but then stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening. Dean shot the phone a confused look, wondering if Sam had gotten cut off. "Oh God, Taylor." Sam said with worry a few seconds later, and Dean felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

"It's with Taylor!?" Dean yelled angrily, not believing that this was happening, and he couldn't even do anything to protect her from the thing.

"Look, Dean I gotta go," Sam stammered, and before Dean could say another word the line went dead. Dean cursed angrily, not believing he had to go through this again. Some creature with his face was about to go after someone, and they probably thought it was him. He listened to the dial tone on his phone for another 10 seconds as he drifted in thought, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this one.

Sam stuffed his phone in his pocket, his hands starting to shake. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that Taylor was with that _thing._ He grabbed a gun already filled with silver bullets and immediately ran over to the entrance to the Roadhouse, bursting through the front doors. Only a few heads turned to stare at him, but mostly people just continued with their conversations like nothing was wrong. He couldn't believe a shapeshifter had gotten by an entire bar of hunters, but shook away the thought, fast-walking to the stairs.

He climbed the stairs two at a time, until he got to the hallway. He burst open every door, not caring how rude he was being. He cared about Taylor, and wasn't about to let a shapeshifter hurt her like his old friend Becky had been. Luckily she hadn't been killed, and he hoped more than anything that Taylor had escaped that fate as well.

Every door he burst open so far had an empty room so no one screamed at him to get out. He stormed down the hallway, continuing to burst open doors, and finally found the right one at the end hallway.

He looked inside the room in horror, eyes wide, seeing Taylor lying in a heap on the ground. She was clearly unconscious and Sam hoped she wasn't dead. He started to cautiously walk forward so he could check her pulse, when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hurts doesn't it?" The voice asked, and Sam's fists clenched as he spun around to face the shifter looking identical to his brother. It wore an evil grin, and was crossing its arms over its chest. Sam just glared, not believing that this was happening to his brother again.

"Looks like you know too much, Sammy," the shifter told him with a devious grin, and before Sam could do anything he was hit over the head with one of Dean's guns it must have been holding behind its back. Sam collapsed to the floor, helpless, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Taylor's eyes groggily blinked open as a sharp pain came to Taylor's head. She winced, not about to moan and give away the fact that she was awake now. Her eyes scanned the room, and she didn't see the shapeshifter anywhere from where she was lying on the ground. She sat up with some difficulty, her head still throbbing from being hit over the head with a lamp. She felt the back of her head, and sure enough she felt a small bump, and she sighed silently.

She used all of her strength to stand up, and looked around the room. She gasped when she saw Sam lying on the ground on the other side of the bed. She ran over to him, breathing heavily in shock, and felt his pulse. She sighed with relief when she realized he was still alive, and noticed he'd just been hit over the head. Sure enough a bump was forming on the back of his head as well.

Something caught Taylor's eye, and her face immediately lit up. The tip of a small gun was visible in the back pocket of Sam's jeans. She carefully pulled the small gun out of the back pocket, trying not to make the situation she was in more awkward than it already was. She looked over the gun that was now holding in her hand, and realized that it was filled with silver bullets. _So Sam knew it was a shapeshifter, _Taylor thought to herself. She looked sympathetically at the now unconscious Sam, and realized with guilt that he had probably been trying to get to her. Taylor immediately knew what she needed to do.

Jo stood behind the bar serving drinks to hunters, completely bored as usual. None of the hunters around her seemed interesting or wanted to talk. Jo loved hearing about hunts, but hunters usually talked to her mother rather than her. Jo assumed the hunters probably just thought she was a little girl who knew nothing about hunting, but they were wrong. Jo wished she could prove that to them, but still wasn't sure exactly how.

Just when Jo thought she'd die from boredom a familiar face caught her eye, and immediately she grinned. Dean walked down the stairs, seeming to be in a rush, but Jo had no clue why. She stared at Dean as he seemed to be heading towards her, and suddenly became self-conscious of how she looked. She suddenly wished she had a mirror, but just did a quick hair fluff before Dean arrived at the bar.

"Can I talk to you, Jo?" Dean asked, staring right into Jo's eyes. He seemed distracted, but Jo knew better than to ask. She was suddenly speechless, not knowing what Dean would need to talk to her about, but always wished he'd have a reason to confide in her, and nodded eagerly with a small smile.

He led her to the back room of the unoccupied back room of the bar where some drinks were kept for storage. Jo was confused why they were back here, but just decided to stay casual, and not ask questions. Dean finally turned around in the middle of the room, staring at her like he never had before. Jo could have sworn she saw lust in his eyes. Her eyes widened as he pushed against one of the walls, making his face extremely close to hers.

"You know I've always liked you, Jo," Dean told her, and she felt her palms begin to sweat, and she tried to speak, but no words would come out. She was shocked into silence. "I would have told you before, but I didn't want things to be awkward. I like to keep things professional." He sounded totally honest, and Jo couldn't help but stare at him suspiciously.

"But what about Taylor?" She asked him suspiciously, staring into his eyes, trying to find any sign that he was just kidding around. He looked totally sincere, and she couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like she was dreaming, and just prayed she wouldn't wake up.

"She's not important," Dean told her sternly, while Jo still looked skeptical. "I was just using her to get you jealous. You're the one I really care about, Jo."

She just stared at him, wondering why he'd never shown any signs earlier. She couldn't believe the keep-to-himself Dean Wincester was being so open with her, but wasn't about to complain. She loved that he was finally admitting this, and wished more than anything Taylor was here to witness this so she could see her shocked face.

As Jo opened her mouth to respond, Dean pressed his lips against hers, and when she got over the shock of the sudden action she felt herself relax. He put one hand through her long blonde hair and she couldn't believe this was happening. After all the drama and chaos between the Wincesters and the Harvelles, Dean was finally admitting he liked her. A lot. She decided to start believing that this was actually happening and let herself enjoy being in Dean's embrace.

After around a minute of kissing with a few quick breaths Jo heard the door to the back room burst open, and felt Dean pull away. Her eyes were still closed for a few seconds, before deciding she'd better open them. She had expected it to be her mother or Ash, maybe even Sam, but gasped when she realized who it was.

Taylor stood in the doorway to the backroom, glaring right at Dean. She almost didn't seem to notice Jo at first, but shot her a sympathetic look, which made Jo shoot her a confused stare. Why would Taylor need to give her sympathy? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Taylor had just seen her boyfriend kissing her only possible rival. She should be fuming, but instead Taylor just grinned deviously at Dean, and started fumbling with something in the back pocket of her dark wash jeans.

Jo looked over to see Dean's reaction, and he genuinely looked shocked. Now, that was a reaction she expected, but Taylor was still confusing her. Dean's look of shock quickly turned to mock sympathy.

"So sorry you had to find out like this, Taylor," Dean said with mock sympathy and a shake of his head as if he felt bad for her. Taylor just kept glaring at him with a devious smile, and Jo couldn't really do anything but watch the scene unfold before her.

"And I'm sorry I have to do this," Taylor said with the same devious smile. And with one swift motion pulled a gun out of her back pocket causing Jo to gasp and begin to panic. Dean was fumbling with something in his back pocket, but was too late. Taylor did something that made her blood run cold, and she felt as if she might faint. With no look of compassion or unease Taylor fired 3 bullets right at Dean, piercing through his heart.

Dean fell backward with a stifled gasp, and his chest began to bleed. Jo rushed over to him, not believing what had just occurred. She watched as the light left Dean's eyes, and felt tears fall down her face. She looked over with the coldest glare she'd ever given directed at Taylor, who was glaring at Dean's corpse.

"Actually, I'm not all that sorry," Taylor admitted with a smile, and Jo just stared in horror at Taylor, and then back to the guy who she'd really liked, and was now laying dead on the floor.


	7. Finding the Real Dean

Jo continued to stare, wide eyed, at the girl who stood only a few feet away. Tears fell down her face, not believing what had just happened. She knew Dean didn't deserve to go like that. Being killed by a psycho girlfriend wasn't exactly the way a hero should go. He'd saved so many lives, and now that had to end because of that girl: Taylor.

Jo finally got the strength to stand, glaring at Taylor who was still staring at Dean's corpse. Her fists clenched and right as she was about to run over, tackle Taylor to the ground, and probably claw her face, someone rushed in the room. Jo smiled up, thankful that fate had caused Sam Winchester to run into the room at that very moment.

Sam was panting as he looked at Taylor with confusion, seeing as she was now conscious, and then his eyes fell upon the shapeshifter's corpse. He still stiffened, seeing as the shifter still looked exactly like Dean, and no one wanted to see how their family looked dead. He looked from Jo, to Taylor, and back to the corpse with confusion.

"What just happened here?" Sam asked, still totally confused about what had just happened while he was unconscious. Jo stared with a smirk at Taylor, silently urging her to break it to Sam who really didn't look as shocked or horrified as Jo had hoped.

"I walked in, saw Jo kissing it, and shot it without a thought," Taylor informed him, and Jo felt herself glare at her. Sam nodded slowly, comprehending, and now it was Jo's turn to be confused.

"Sam, how are you so calm about this!?" Jo asked in utter shock at how Sam was acting. She expected him to be flipping out. She was standing over his brother's corpse for crying out loud! "Your brother is dead!" She reminded him, looking at him for any signs that he cared at all. Taylor and Sam just stared at her.

"That's not my brother, Jo," Sam explained, looking right at the shapeshifter's corpse. Jo shot him a confused look, so he continued explaining. "My brother went out for a drive, and was attacked from behind by a shapeshifter. Dean's down in the local sewers right now. That," Sam pointed at the corpse, "is a shapeshifter." Jo's jaw dropped, not believing how gullible she'd been. She stared back from the corpse to Taylor.

"That's what the silver bullets through the heart were for," Taylor added, gesturing to the gun in her hand. Sam nodded along, and they both waited patiently for Jo to soak all of the information in.

"So, that means that wasn't Dean saying those things?" Jo asked curiously, looking from Taylor to Sam. They shot her confused looks.

"What did it say to you, Jo?" Sam asked, and Jo's eyes widened realizing what she had been about to tell them. She looked away awkwardly, clearing her throat.

"Nothing," Jo told them quickly, and Sam and Taylor knew to change the subject.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Dean," Sam announced, and started to walk towards the shifter's corpse to get his brother's car keys. He fished them out of the pocket of Dean's jeans, and stood to leave.

"I'll come with you," Taylor said, following Sam out of the room, leaving Jo to soak in what had just happened.

Taylor followed behind Sam as they walked out of the Roadhouse. Since the shapeshifter had taken Dean's car it was sitting in the parking lot. They walked over to the Impala, and Sam took a seat in the driver's seat while Taylor took a seat on the passenger side.

"You should have seen Jo's face when I barged in," Taylor said, as Sam pulled the Impala out of the parking space, and towards the road. "She looked like she was going to start hyper ventilating when I pulled out the gun." Sam laughed, imagining what that would have been like.

"Well, she obviously had no clue it was a shapeshifter," Sam pointed out, and Taylor nodded, knowing that had been obvious. She looked out the window at passing trees, and then remembered something.

"I wonder what the shapeshifter said to her though," Taylor wondered aloud.

"It was probably just trying to confuse her or something," Sam guessed, and Taylor shrugged, seeing that he was probably right.

"So, how long did you know it was a shapeshifter?" Taylor asked, looking over at Sam.

"A little while after you left with it," Sam told her.

"And how did you know?" She asked curiously, looking over at Sam again.

"I went out to the Impala to get my laptop, and he was missing his duffle bag of clothes, and I realized he really wasn't acting like himself," Sam told her, and she nodded understanding. "It also helped that Dean called me." Taylor shot him a confused look.

"I guess the shifter wasn't smart enough to take his phone," Sam guessed, and he and Taylor laughed.

"So, how did you know that it was a shifter?" Sam asked her curiously after a few seconds, looking over at her a few times.

"Well, I realized that he really wasn't acting like himself, and when he knocked me unconscious I saw his eyes flash, and I knew that he had to be a shapeshifter," Taylor explained, and Sam nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, it knocked me unconscious, too," Sam told her. "There's like something weird with shapeshifters and knocking people out." Taylor and Sam laughed again, and Sam was glad conversations were never awkward with her.

"So, where do you think Dean is again?" Taylor asked curiously a few moments later.

"Somewhere in the local sewers, probably tied up," Sam told her, and Taylor looked out the window, trying not to imagine Dean tied up, helpless, while some creature pretended to be him, trying to hurt people he was close to.

"I still don't get what this shapeshifter wanted, though," Sam wondered aloud. "It obviously had something to do with you and Jo." Taylor looked out the window, wondering the same thing. Why did the shapeshifter want Dean's skin, and why was it after her?

"Jo looked like she wanted to kill me after I shot it," Taylor told Sam, and they both laughed. "I'm guessing she likes Dean." Sam normally would have thought to argue, but he decided that if Taylor figured it out already, than there was really no point in acting like it wasn't true.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam agreed. Taylor changed the subject, and her and Sam talked for the next 10 minutes until they arrived at one of the small holes you could climb down to lead you to the sewer below. Sam parked the Impala by the sidewalk, and they got out of the car. Sam lifted the heavy, opening to the sewer, and started to climb down. Taylor followed behind him, and within seconds they were down in the cold, damp sewers.

"So, where should we look first?" Taylor asked with interest, seeing as she'd never hunted a shapeshifter before. She only knew what one looked like from stories from her parents.

"Well, since shapeshifters shed we should probably look for any skin lying around, which would help us find Dean," Sam informed her, and she nodded, beginning to understand now.

Taylor followed behind Sam through the sewers, Sam leading the way with his flashlight, and Taylor couldn't help but feel cold. She was only wearing jeans, boots, and a black tank top. Above ground was a lot warmer so she hadn't brought a jacket. She was rubbing her arms for warmth, and when Sam turned around to make sure she was still behind him, he noticed she looked cold.

"Here, you can wear this," Sam offered, taking off the jacket he'd been wearing and handing it out to her. At first she looked at it hesitantly, but then took his jacket, thanking Sam with a smile. She slipped it on, and it was way too big for her, but she found the fact that it was oversize comforting, and felt warmth quickly return to her body.

Taylor and Sam walked through the sewers for 10 more minutes silently, but they still hadn't found anything. Sam spun around suddenly, and Taylor stopped herself before she crashed into him.

"I think we should split up for a little while," Sam suggested, and Taylor looked at him with hesitance at first, but then relaxed, and nodded, thinking it wouldn't be too bad. She'd killed the shapeshifter so other than a few rats, what else could be down there?

"I'll go left, and you'll go right okay?" Sam told her, gesturing to the right and left passageways of the underground sewers and Taylor nodded. "If we find Dean or get in any trouble we'll call each other on our cell phones, okay?" Taylor nodded again, and Sam handed her a spare flashlight he'd brought with him. Taylor had had to buy a new phone after their last hunt when the ghost of her old friend had smashed it.

"Alright, see ya soon," Sam said casually, before splitting up.

Sam walked down the left passageway cautiously, still a little uneasy even though the shapeshifter no longer lived down here. He didn't really want to leave Taylor alone, and Dean would probably kill him when he found out, but he thought that would be faster than staying together. Besides, they had their cell phones if something went wrong, right?

He walked in silence for 10 more minutes, his flashlight guiding the way, before he spotted something on the ground that caught his eye. He jogged over to hit, bending down to take a look with his flashlight. He sighed with relief, and smiled, when he noticed what he was looking at was shed skin. He knew he had to be close, and followed the path the skin had come from.

Sam found a few more stray pieces of flesh as he made his way down the passageway, and was anxiously waiting to find his brother. He hated knowing that his brother was down here alone, and wanted to find him as soon as he could. His spine stiffened when he heard someone groaning in frustration, and it sounded as if they were playing with rope. Sam cautiously tip-toed towards the noise, making sure he was quiet.

"Dean?" Sam called out nervously, hoping that it was his brother he heard. The groaning stopped, and he heard the person begin to breathe heavily in anticipation.

"Sammy?" The familiar voice of his brother called back, and Sam felt his body relax. He jogged over to the pole his brother was tied to, and sure enough there sat his older brother. Dean grinned when he saw Sam, and Sam immediately fished the small knife he'd brought in case Dean was tied up, and started to cut the ropes loose. Once he was finished, Dean brushed himself off and stood up.

"So, thanks for hanging up on me, bro," Dean said sarcastically, and Sam felt himself redden, remembering that.

"Sorry, Dean," Sam apologized. "I had more important things to do than talk to you." Dean smacked his brother's arm, and Sam laughed, glad that he was around his _real _brother again.

"So, where's Taylor?" Dean asked curiously a few moments later.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Sam said, fumbling to get his cell phone out of his pocket. Dean shot his brother a worried look, hoping that he had taken care of the shifter. Sam took out his phone, and dialed Taylor's number quickly.

"Hello?" Taylor's voice answered after a few rings.

"Taylor, I found Dean," Sam informed her, and he heard her sigh with relief. "I'll track your phone, and we'll be there soon."

"Alright, but hurry," Taylor pleaded. "Sewers creep me out." Sam laughed as he shut his phone, and then realized that Dean was staring at him.

"She's in the sewers?" Dean asked, and Sam prepared himself for Dean to flip out.

"Well, she wanted to help find you, so we split up around 10 minutes ago," Sam told him gently, ready for Dean to explode. Surprisingly though, Dean just grabbed Sam's phone, and followed the GPS. They walked in silence; the only sound was the beeping of the GPS every few seconds.

They walked for about 15 more minutes with only Sam's flashlight and the beeping of the GPS guiding them. Suddenly the GPS started beeping wildly, and they knew they had to be close. "Taylor?" Dean called out, looking around.

"Dean? Sam?" They heard Taylor's voice call out, sounding relieved, and they jogged to where they heard her voice coming from. They found Taylor standing behind one of the poles, and within seconds Taylor ran into Dean's arms, probably happy to see the real Dean rather than monster she'd just encountered. Sam stood there uncomfortably for a few moments until they broke apart, and Dean looked over Taylor to make sure she was okay.

"I should have realized earlier that it wasn't you, Dean," Taylor said, tears stinging her eyes. She willed herself not to cry and be strong, but it was hard.

"Well, how long did it take you to figure it out?" Dean asked with interest, as they began to walk following the light of Sam's and Taylor's flashlights.

"When it knocked me unconscious," Taylor admitted with a laugh, and Dean's eyes widened at her.

"It knocked you unconscious?" Dean asked angrily, stopping in his tracks. Taylor and Sam stopped too.

"Yeah, Sam too," Taylor told him, and Dean looked over at Sam who shrugged helplessly.

"Well, did you get rid of it?" Dean asked them as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, Taylor shot it three times in the heart," Sam informed him, and Taylor blushed modestly, as Dean shot her a proud grin.

"And did it hurt Jo at all?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam.

"Well, it was kissing her when Taylor walked in, but other than that we don't really know. She was alone with it in the back room," Sam told him, and Dean looked away, with a shake of his head like he couldn't believe this was happening again. He knew things couldn't get any more awkward now with Jo.

"And did Jo ever figure out it was a shifter?" Dean asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Well, she was kinda freaking out when Taylor shot it so we told her it wasn't you, and then she calmed down," Sam said.

"So that whole time she thought that thing was me?" Dean asked, making sure he heard right. Taylor and Sam nodded, and Dean sighed. "Well, this couldn't make things any more awkward."

"Well, at least it's dead now so we won't have to worry about it," Sam said, trying to be positive, and shot a thankful grin in Taylor's direction. She shrugged like it was no problem.

"The thing I don't get is how it got by an entire bar full of hunters," Dean wondered aloud.

"Seriously," Sam and Taylor agreed in unison, and then all 3 of them burst out laughing as they continued to walk through the underground sewers. Dean looked over at Taylor, noticing she was wearing Sam's jacket. He started to feel a surge of jealousy, but decided to worry about that later.


	8. Don't Want to Forget

Jo still sat in the room where she'd thought her friend had just been shot. She was still too shocked and angry about how gullible she'd been. She stared at the corpse of the shapeshifter that looked identical to Dean Winchester and wondered why she ever thought it was the real thing.

Why would Dean like her? The way he looked at Taylor should have told her that she had to be out of her mind. Dean didn't like her; the shapeshifter was just trying to mess with her. _Well, it worked, _Jo thought to herself sadly, shaking her head at how messed up this whole situation was.

She would have offered to go to the sewers and find Dean with Sam and Taylor, but she knew it would be too hard. Jo knew she wouldn't be able to face him for awhile without thinking about what the shifter had said to her. Then she thought of something that made a surge of happiness and hope shoot through her body.

Shapeshifters were supposed to know your innermost thoughts, right? So maybe the shapeshifter was just telling her what Dean had wanted to say all along, but he just hadn't been able to. Maybe he really did care about her more than Taylor. Then Jo realized with a frown that it would probably be awhile before she could ever ask him, or for him to give her an honest answer. He wasn't going to just admit it to her, that much she knew. Yet Jo was still hopeful and anxious to see if what the shifter said was actually true.

A gasp turned Jo's attention to the doorway. She looked up in horror to see her mother standing there, with a hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes were wide, and she looked as if she might pass out. Jo immediately jumped to her feet, thinking how this must look.

"Mom, this isn't what it looks like at all!" Jo pleaded to her mom desperately, thinking how pathetic she must sound. Ellen looked at Jo for a few seconds, and then back to the corpse a few feet away.

"W-what happened?" Ellen managed to say, trying to sound as calm as possible even though she felt like yelling.

Jo gave a brief explanation of how Dean went out to go for a drive, and was attacked from behind by a shapeshifter who tied him up in the local sewers. Then she explained how she'd been just talking with it, thinking it was Dean, when Taylor came in and shot it. She told Ellen that Sam and Taylor were out looking for the real Dean now. Jo decided it was best to leave out what the shapeshifter had said to her, and that they'd mainly been kissing, not talking.

Realization washed over Ellen's face, which had softened as Jo ended her explanation. "Did it hurt anyone?" Ellen asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Jo said honestly. She didn't know if it had hurt Sam or Taylor, but was sure she'd found out later. Ellen nodded, and began to pace.

"How did it get through an entire bar of hunters?" Ellen wondered aloud, scratching her head in thought.

"Shapeshifters blend in pretty well, mom," Jo pointed out with a shrug. Ellen nodded, seeing her daughter's point.

"So how did Taylor and Sam realize it was a shapeshifter and no one else did?" Ellen asked, with a look at Jo, silently telling her she'd like an answer. Jo shrugged helplessly, not knowing the answer herself. How _had _Taylor known? _What if she'd made a mistake and shot the real Dean? _Jo thought to herself, and then shivered at the thought. _Sam would probably kill her, _Jo decided.

"Well, we've got to get this corpse out of here without anyone seeing," Ellen decided, and stopped pacing to walk over to the shifter's lifeless body.

"Do you think Dean will want his clothes back?" Ellen asked Jo.

"Doubt it," Jo told her, but then something caught her eye. The shapeshifter was wearing Dean's necklace he always wore. She knew Dean would freak if he didn't get that back. Ellen started to pick up the copse but Jo stopped her. She carefully took Dean's necklace off of the shapeshifter that looked eerily identical to the real Dean. After she had the necklace, she stuffed into the pocket of her dark wash jeans, and helped her mom lift the body.

Ellen and Jo carried the body out the back door of the Roadhouse so no one would see them. They decided that they'd put the body in the dumpster until Sam, Dean, and Taylor got back. They'd probably want to burn it, and Jo was sure Dean would want to do the honors. After dumping the body, they returned inside.

Dean pulled the Impala into the small parking lot of the Roadhouse, mentally preparing himself for what he'd have to deal with inside. Jo probably wouldn't even look at him. He hoped Ellen hadn't found out because he knew if she did, she'd probably glare at him until he left the Roadhouse. Taylor got out of the car once it was parked, as did Sam. Dean told them he'd come in soon, so Sam nodded and went to go inside while Taylor stayed back. She walked over to his side of the car, and bent down to face him.

"Dean," Taylor started gently, resting her hand on his arm. "It's going to be fine." She assured him, but he was still doubtful.

"I think shapeshifters just enjoy messing up my relationships with people," Dean admitted, thinking of back in St. Louis how Sam's friend, Becca, looked at him with pain in her eyes, and he knew that something that looked exactly like him had been the cause of it.

"I bet they do," Taylor agreed. "But I think the shapeshifter would have wanted you to be afraid to face the people you might have hurt, because his plan was probably to mess up your relationships with people. If you sit in this car, and don't face these people than you're doing exactly what it wanted." Dean looked at her, realizing that she was right. He eased out of his car, and shut the door. Taylor stood up, grabbing his hand comfortingly, and walked with him to the Roadhouse.

When they walked inside barely anyone looked up, but the ones who did shot them confused looks. They probably thought they were still inside the Roadhouse. Dean scanned the room with his eyes to see if Jo was there, but didn't see her. He sighed quietly with relief.

"Let's go find Sam," Taylor suggested. "He's probably with Jo." Dean looked hesitant at first, but then sighed deciding that he had to face her at some point and followed Taylor down the stairs into the basement. Sure enough they heard the voices of Sam and Jo talking as they descended down the stairs.

The moment Jo saw Dean's face, she felt her body tense up. Dean avoided her eyes as he walked hand in hand with Taylor over to where she stood with Sam. Jo looked down at her boots with discomfort. Taylor and Sam exchanged looks, probably wondering how they were going to make this alright again.

"Okay, so we all know we've had some pretty intense encounters with a shapeshifter that looked exactly like Dean," Taylor started saying, looking around the circle where they stood. "But I think we all understand that that was _not _Dean, am I right?" Taylor looked right at Jo, who still refused to make eye contact, but after a few moments nodded.

"So, let's just pretend none of this ever happened, okay?" Sam suggested, looking around at them. Taylor and Dean immediately agreed, but Jo waited around 20 seconds before agreeing. She didn't want to pretend she hadn't heard what she shapeshifter had said to her. What if it was telling the truth? _And maybe that's what Dean wants, _Jo thought to herself. _Maybe he wants to pretend like it never happened in case the shapeshifter spilled his feelings. _So when Jo agreed she wrote herself a mental note to never forget what happened. She knew there was something she wasn't finding out.

"Okay, well I think we should probably go now," Dean decided turning to leave, but Sam, Taylor and Jo shot him a confused look. Sam grabbed his arm, making him turn back to the group.

"What do you mean 'go'?" Sam asked his brother with a confused look.

"I just think it would be better if we left. If we saw each other all the time then that would just remind us of what happened." Sam and Taylor shrugged with a nod, seeing that made some sense, but Jo just stared at him. She didn't want Dean to leave until she found out the truth. She wanted to know if the shifter had really been saying what he actually felt or had been lying.

"Okay, well I'll go get our stuff together," Taylor told them, and then began to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, and Dean," Jo started to stay, trying her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice. He looked up at her hesitantly, probably expecting the worse. "After Sam and Taylor went to go look for you, my mom and I took the shifter's corpse out to the dumpsters around the back. We wanted to wait 'til you got back in case you wanted to burn the body yourself." Jo expected Dean to shoot her a thankful grin, but instead his eyes widened in horror.

"Your mom knows about the shifter!?" Dean asked in shock, not believing his bad luck. Jo just nodded, and he cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry, she knows all about shapeshifters. She was just upset about how it had got by an entire bar of hunters," Jo assured him. Sam started to laugh, but stopped when Dean shot him a look.

"Well, I guess I'll go take care of that now," Dean decided, and turned to walk up the stairs. Sam and Jo followed behind him, not seeing what else they had better to do.

Sam and Jo followed Dean out the back of the Roadhouse, and helped him get the body out of the dumpster. Jo told them they could bury the body in a big patch of dirt around the back that they never used so they grabbed some shovels from the Impala, and dug. Around 10 minutes later, they had a whole dug, and the body was sitting at the bottom of it.

Dean stared at the dead body that looked exactly like him except with 3 holes in the chest from where the bullets had hit. Sam and Jo walked off away to leave him to burn the body alone, and stood against the back of the Roadhouse, around 100 hundred feet away from Dean.

"So Jo, do you mind if we leave after this?" Sam asked a few moments later, and Jo looked over at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Jo asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well, are you going to miss Dean?" Sam asked, shooting a grin at Jo. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, not believing what he was saying. She looked away to hide her blushing, and looked at her feet as she spoke.

"W-why would I miss Dean?" Jo asked, trying to keep her composure, refusing to make eye contact with Sam.

"Jo, I saw how you acted when you thought he was dead," Sam reminded her, and she looked away guiltily. "I think you and I both know you like him."

"Don't look so innocent, Sam," Jo shot back defensively, gaining her confidence back, and looking right at Sam with a smirk when he shot her a confused look. "You like someone, too." Sam's eyes widened, and he stared at her.

"See, now you're making no sense, Jo," Sam said quickly, and turned to go back inside the Roadhouse. Jo could tell he was trying to end the conversation, but it was _far_ from over to her.

"Oh, so you don't have a little crush on Taylor then?" Jo asked loud enough for Sam, but no one else to hear. She smiled when he stopped right in his tracks and slowly turned to face her with a look that said, "How the heck did you know that?"

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out, Sam," Jo admitted with a grin, glad that she had something on Sam as well. "You're always staring at her, and you haven't seemed this happy as long as I've known you." Sam just stared at her, probably wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"You can't tell anyone," Sam pleaded, walking over so he was in front of Jo. He was giving her his signature puppy-dog eyes, and she knew she was falling for it.

"Fine," Jo agreed, and Sam's face broke into a huge grin. He looked like was about to hug her, but she put her palm up to stop him. "But you can't tell anyone I like Dean." Sam stared at her, wondering if he should tell that Taylor already knew, but decided not to. He nodded eagerly, and they both shook hands.

"So, when are you going to tell Taylor how you feel?" Jo asked Sam curiously, folding her arms across her chest since it was pretty chilly at 2 AM.

"When you tell Dean how you feel," Sam told her with a smirk, and Jo stuck her tongue out at him, and then yawned.

"Well, I'm beat so I think I'm going to go to bed," Jo informed him. "You sure you don't just want to stay the night?" Jo looked at him, and Sam saw the pleading in her eyes meaning that she really wanted Dean to stay, but he sighed with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, but I think Dean wants to leave as fast as possible so he can forget all this happened," Sam told her truthfully, and Jo nodded her head sadly, understanding. "I think he just feels bad because he knows it's going to be really awkward between you two now."

"Hey, I can forget things pretty easily when I want to," Jo offered and Sam laughed. He looked at her, and she knew immediately that Dean wasn't about to change his mind. They both looked over at Dean who was staring into the grave they'd dug that was now flaming.

"Dean doesn't need to bury the body," Jo told Sam. "My mom and I will bury it when the flames die down." Sam nodded and thanked her before going back into the Roadhouse to see if Taylor was ready to leave. Jo stayed where she was, looking out to Dean, whose back was to her. She knew she'd been lying when she'd said she could forget all this never happened. She knew she'd always remember this, and knew that it was going to drive her crazy to keep wondering if the shifter had been lying or not.

Sam found Taylor putting her duffel bag inside the Impala. They hadn't brought that much into the Roadhouse since they guessed they'd only be staying a few nights. It turned out they hadn't stayed any nights.

"Hey," Sam greeted her with a grin. She looked up, and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Sam," she responded, and then turned back to putting her duffel bad in the car.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"More than," Taylor admitted. "This has been a heck of a visit." Sam laughed, agreeing with her.

Right then, Sam turned to see Dean coming towards them. Sam stopped laughing, noticing that Dean was staring at the ground in thought as he walked. Taylor saw him, too, and they stood there waiting until he arrived at the car and looked up.

"Alright, let's go," Dean told them, going around to the driver's side and getting in the car. Sam and Taylor exchanged a shrug before climbing inside the Impala themselves, and buckling in.

Within a half an hour, Taylor was fast asleep, curled up on the back seat of the Impala. Sam looked at her sleeping with a smile through the rearview mirror. Suddenly he saw Dean looking over at him, and snapped his attention to passing trees outside his window.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is the end, people! I'm not very good at endings so sorry if you hate them, aha. I'll be starting a Christmas fanfiction based on Taylor, Sam, and Dean soon. I'll finish it as best as I can by Christmas. I loved the recent Supernatural X-Mas episode, but trust me, mine's a very different story line. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to make this more than 6 chapters and hopefully my next one will be longer and updated more since I only have one more week of school before break : ) Comments keep me updating more often so comment & favorite as much as you'd like! Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
